


Goodnight

by MamaMystique



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMystique/pseuds/MamaMystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on Tumblr as: "Signs of Affection meme, #15 - A goodnight kiss"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

The wound is angry on her abdomen, wrapped tight in white bandages that are still staining red. But not as badly as before.

Bedelia groans as Hannibal lays her down on the bed, and he nearly recoils: he has spent hours tending and stitching the fragile skin of her stomach. Even with his practiced hands he felt clumsy working on her, frantically trying to stop the bleeding as he shook with rage. Only her voice had steadied him, guiding his fingers to close the gash that should have been his. Hannibal does not know who the man worked for, but he did not, and does not, care.

Bedelia’s skin is cold to Hannibal’s touch, and he draws the blankets up around her. Soft blue eyes flutter open then, and she breathes out gently. "Is it done?"

Hannibal nods, and with a smile Bedelia brings her hand to cup his cheek. Hannibal takes her hand in his, grasping it firmly and kissing her palm. "Is there anything left of him that will usable?"

His eyes glimmer then, darkly, possessively. “I would not feed you something so vile.”

"Hannibal…"

"You must rest," he insists, "that wound will take time." Bedelia does not respond. She means to question him, to pry, to understand why he fought for her so, but her eyes close and she is exhausted. Gently she is aware of his lips pressed to her cheek, her nose, her mouth. “Sleep,” Hannibal whispers, “I will protect you.”


End file.
